Fairy Tail's Hatchlings
by Wolf Mage 13
Summary: It's the oh so cliched next generation fic I know, I know. Doesn't make it any less fun. And I am ignoring Zeref's supposed son in this, just... just no. Follow Natsu and Lucy's son, who surprisingly doesn't use Dragon Slaying or Celestial magic; hell he can barely use magic at all. But he isn't about to let something like a scant amount of power stop him from! ... what exactly?


Fairytail

(400+) Dragon Slayers

•Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel - 1739, pink hair, dark gold eyes

•Gajeel "Black Steel" Redfox - 1941, black hair, red eyes

•Wendy "Priestess of the Sky" Marvell - 1234, blue hair, brown eyes

Happy - 6 (+7), blue fur, white wings, dark brown eyes

Carla - 6 (+7), white fur, white wings, brown eyes

Panther Lily - 6 (+7), black fur, black wings, black eyes

•Sting Eucliffe - 1840, blonde hair, blue eyes

•Rogue Cheney - 1840, black hair, red eyes

Lector - 13, red fur, blue wings, black eyes,

Frosch - 13, green fur, pink wings, black eyes

Igneel "The Fire Dragon" - red and yellow scales, black eyes

Metalicana "The Iron Dragon" - black scales, gray eyes

Grandine "The Sky Dragon" - white scales, blue eyes

•Lucy Heartfilia - 1739, blonde hair, brown eyes / Celestial Spirit magic

•Gray Fullbuster - 1840, dark blue hair, silver eyes / Ice Demon Slaying magic

•Erza Scarlet - 1941, red hair, brown eyes / Requip magic and Telekinesis

•Mirajane Strauss - 1941, white hair, blue eyes / Takeover (Satan soul) and Transformation magic

•Elfman Strauss - 1840, white hair, dark blue eyes / Takeover magic (Beast soul)

•Lisanna Strauss - 1739, white hair, blue eyes / Takeover magic (Animal soul)

•Juvia Lockser - 1739, blue hair, blue eyes / Water magic

•Jellal Fernandez - 2648, blue hair, brown eyes / Heavenly Body magic (a lot others too)

•Makarov Dreyar - 88110, white hair, dark teal eyes / Fairy magic (a lot others too)

•Levy McGarden - 1739, blue hair, hazel eyes / Solid Script magic

•Loke - looks about 19 (no real age), orange hair, hazel eyes (blue tinted glasses) / Ring and Transformation magic

•Cana Alberona - 1840, dark brown hair, purple eyes / Magic card and Fortune telling magic

•Glidarts Clive - 4567, orange hair, dark blue eyes / Crash and Disassembly magic

•Laxus Dreyar - 2345, blonde hair, dark teal eyes / Lightning Dragon Slayer magic

•Freed Justine - 2042, green hair, blueish green eyes / Dark Ecriture magic

•Evergreen - 2042, light brown hair, dark brown eyes / Stone eyes and Fairy magic

•Bickslow - 2143, black and blue hair, dark red eyes / Figure eyes and Seith magic (Human possession)

(Time skip)

•Macao Conbolt - 4365, dark blue hair, black eyes / Purple Flare and Transformation magic

•Romeo Conbolt - 1335, dark purple hair, blue eyes / Rainbow Fire and Purple Flare magic

•Wakaba Mine - 4365, brown hair, unknown eyes / Smoke and Transformation magic

•Reedus Jonah - 3456, brown hair, black eyes / Pict magic

•Jet (Sarusuke) - 2547, orange hair, black eyes / High Speed magic

•Droy - 2547, black hair, black eyes / Plant magic

•Alzack Connell - 2547, black hair, black eyes / Guns magic

•Bisca Moulin - 2547, green hair, purple eyes / Guns magic and Requip guns magic

•Asuka Connell - 628, dark green hair, purple eyes / Guns magic

•Erik "Cobra" - 2850, maroon hair, purple eyes / Poison Dragon Slayer magic and Sound magic

•Kinana (Cubellious) - 2749, purple hair, green eyes / Serpent/Poison magic and Transformation magic

•Yukino - 1840, white hair, brown eyes / Celestial Spirit magic

Natsu x Lucy (Dragneel) =

Nashi - 17, wild shoulder blade length pink hair with jagged bangs half spiked up and half over eyes, dark gold-brown eyes, red mark on the left shoulder / Fire and White (Raith) Dragon Slayer magic / Lucky - the more crazy of the twin sisters, is a lot like her father but not as aggressive

Luna - 17, tame shoulder blade length pink hair with slight shy eye bangs, light gold-brown eyes, pink mark on the left hip / pink mark on left upper chest / Celestial Spirit contracts and Transformation magic, wields Magic infused whip / Stella - the more calm of the twin sisters, is a lot like her mother but a bit more brash, has her mothers kindness and wit

Rokku - 15, short wild blonde hair with spiked bangs, warm gold eyes, yellow mark on right hand / very little Fire magic and Transformation magic, wields Magic infused items like Magic Rings (getting the idea from Loke) / Scar - doesn't have much raw magic power on his own so he's more of a physical combatant with bits of magic thrown in from his objects; is like Natsu Dragion from Edolas, kinda shy and much more submissive to his older sisters, stubborn more like his mother then his father (his stubbornness is more so standing his ground then never stopping fighting) and really smart

Zereck - 13, tame blonde (Mavis blonde instead of Lucy blonde) hair with slight spiked bangs, black eyes, black mark on left collar bone / Smoke Dragon Slayer and Transformation magic with little Fire magic / Cloud - is actually the son of Zeref, he asked them to hide his son as their own (Natsu had taken a year long quest and Lucy brought the family with them so they managed to hide the no pregnancy part); serious, calm, smart, kinda emotionless, confident, very capable, and a little sarcastic shit

Gajeel x Levy (Redfox) =

Gage - 18, short shaggy dark teal hair with long bangs, red eyes, black mark on right shoulder / Shadow Dragon Slayer magic / Leopards Bane - acts a lot like his father but much more protective and a bit less brash, protective older brother mode

Talica - 18, shoulder blade length wild black hair with long bangs, hazel eyes, black mark on left shoulder / Iron and Shadow (Shane) Dragon Slayer magic / Tiger Lily - near copy of her father with a few feminine touches and a big sisterly attitude

Chrome - 14, shoulder length midnight blue hair with angled face framing bangs, hazel eyes, blue mark on right palm / Solid Script magic / Dande Lion - a lot like Levy but more blunt and uncaring

Wendy x Romeo (Marvell-Conbolt) =

Iris - 11, purple hair, brown eyes, pink mark on left hand / Rainbow Air Dragon Slayer and Transformation magic / Aquamarine - a sweetheart that dislikes fighting but hates seeing her friends hurt more, a bit more defensive then her sister

Flair - 11, purple hair, brown eyes, pink mark on right hand / Rainbow Air Dragon Slayer and Purple Flare magic / Amethyst - a sweetheart that dislikes fighting but hates seeing her friends hurt more, a bit more offensive then her sister

Sting x Yukino (Eucliffe) =

Raith - 19, blonde hair, blue eyes, white mark on right shoulder / White and Lightning (Neela) Dragon Slayer magic / Elex - a lot like his father being puppy like one moment and serious the next, hyper and strong that talks a big game and can usually back it up

Weiss - 17, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, yellow mark on right chest / White and Shadow (Skia) Dragon Slayer magic / Zean - calmer then his dad and older brother but ultimately still hyper, strong but not as loud mouthed about it

Rogue x OC? (Cheney) =

Skia - 18, black hair, pink eyes, purple mark on left collar bone / Shadow and White (Weiss) Dragon Slayer magic / Roshie - calm and kind from having to deal with her brother and the Eucliffe boys but doesn't take any shit from anyone

Shane - 18, black hair, red eyes, black mark on right hand / Shadow and Iron (Talica) Dragon Slayer magic / Jasper - serious with a better handle on his darkness then his father

Gray x Juvia (Fullbuster) =

Mercury - 18, black hair, blue eyes, white mark on left chest / Ice Demon Slaying magic and Ice Make magic with little Water magic - serious, like his father, with his stripping habit and enjoys fights while talking crap; when he activates his Demon Slaying magic he is described to have seemingly flipped a switch and become more brutal and dangerous

Erza x Jellal (Fernandez) =

Lance - 19 (17), dark red hair, brown eyes, gray mark on left shoulder / Requip magic, Heavenly Body magic, Abyss Break (emergency only, hidden), Telekinesis, and Telepathy - calm and serious prodigy of the Fairytail guild, tries to be like his father a lot despite Jellal telling him he is not someone to be admired, unlike his father he is completely unashamed of being flirty and teasing with the person he likes, takes Rokku under his wing and hates Cubo

Scarlet - 17, bright red hair, brown eyes, red mark on right side of stomach / Requip magic, Heavenly Body magic, Telekinesis, and Telepathy - scary and blunt with a love of pudding, channels her mother much more than her father but a bit calmer and level headed

Cana x Laxus (Strauss-Alberona) =

Bolt - 21 (19), blonde hair, purple eyes, yellow mark on left side of abs / Lightning Dragon Slayer magic and Fairy Law - a protective older brother to a lot of the younger generation of his guild, strong and not afraid to flaunt his power so he is seen as a threat, both to take eyes off other Fairytail members and to warn anyone of messing with his guild

Mavis - 19, brown hair, purple eyes, purple mark on left side of stomach / Fortune telling, Card magic, Precognition, Transformation, and Fairy Glitter - a large drinker like her mother, she is just as smart under that drunk haze with a lot of power at her disposal

Novas - 19, dirty blonde hair, teal eyes, light blue mark on mid lower back / Lightning Dragon Slayer magic and Transformation magic - has a much more explosive personality then her parents with Laxus' explosive power

Mirajane x Freed (Dreyar-Justine) =

Wren - 20, platinum blonde hair, teal eyes, white mark on left palm / Dark Ecriture, Takeover (Angel Soul), and Transformation magic - is a perfect mixture of Mirajane and Freed, being super kind and immensely loyal to her friends

Remn - 19, platinum blonde hair, green eyes, black mark on right top of hand / Rune Magic, Takeover (Satan Soul), and Transformation magic - more so channels Mirajane, her younger scary side, she is also a hopeless romantic

Elfman x Evergreen (Strauss) =

Ether - 18, light brown hair, dark blue eyes, green mark on inside of right forearm / Takeover (Beast Soul) and Fairy magic eyes - as much of a man as his father, and not afraid to say it, and has his mother's calculating mind

Bickslow x Lisanna (Strauss) =

Roxanne 17 - short black blue hair, blue eyes, pink mark on right outer thigh / Takeover magic (Animal Soul) and Seith magic eyes (Animal possession) - is like a calmer and softer version of her father, yet just as dangerous

Alzack x Bisca (Connell) =

Colt - 21 (19), black hair, purple eyes, purple mark on right hand / Guns magic (Colt .45) and Requip - calm and quiet like his father, can be a just as quick to draw his gun as his mother though

Erik x Kinana =

Cubo - 22, maroon hair, green eyes, yellow mark on right shoulder/chest area / Sound magic and Poison Dragon Slayer magic - a cocky ass with a kinder heart then most realize; he is strangely fascinated with Rokku and, while isn't romantically interested in him, likes flirting with the younger boy if anything just to see Rokku flustered and Lance angry

Happy x Carla =

Lucky - blue fur, white wings, brown eyes (Nashi)

Aquamarine - white fur, white wings, blue eyes (Iris)

Amethyst - white fur, white wings, pink eyes (Flair)

Panther Lily x OC =

Tiger Lily "Lily" - black fur with orange stripes, black wings, black eyes (Talica)

Leopards Bane "Leos" - black with orange patches fur, black wings, dark brown eyes (Gage)

Dande Lion "Lion" - orange fur, black wings, dark brown eyes (Chrome)

Lector x Frosch =

Elex - green fur, blue wings, black eyes (Raith)

Roshie - red fur, pink wings, black eyes (Skia)

Extra Exeed

Stella - dark pink fur, white wings, yellow eyes (Luna)

Scar – fur, blood red wings, blood red eyes (Rokku)

Cloud - gray fur, white wings, silver eyes (Zereck)

Zean - brown fur, gold wings, yellow eyes (Weiss)

Jasper - dark purple fur, black wings, lilac eyes (Shane)

Couples:

Nashi 17 x Raith 19

Luna 17 x Jace 18

Rokku 15 x Lance 19 (17)

Zereck 13 x

Gage 18 x

Talica 18 x Shane 18

Chrome 14 x

Iris 11 x

Flair 11 x

Raith 19 x Neela 17

Weiss 17 x Skia 18

Skia 18 x Weiss 17

Shane 18 x Talica 18

Jace 18 x Luna 17

Lance 19 (17) x Rokku 15

Scarlet 17 x Colt 21 (19)

Bolt 21 (19) x Wren 20

Mavis 19 x

Novas 19 x

Wren 20 x Bolt 21 (19)

Remn 19 x

Ether 18 x

Roxanne 17 x

Colt 21 (19) x Scarlet 17

 _ **Teams**_

(X806) (X809) (X811) (X813)

X806 (7 years previous)

 **Teams:**

Nashi (10) Luna (10) Jace (11)

Gage (11) Talica (11)

Lance (12) Scarlet (10)

Bolt (14) Mavis (12) Novas (12)

Wren (13) Remn (12) Ether (11) Roxanne (10)

Asuka (21) Colt (14)

X809 (4 years previous)

 **S-Class candidates:**

Lance (15) OC (17)

Colt (17) Bolt (19)

OC (18) OC (20)

 **S-Class assistance:**

Asuka (24)

Gildarts ()

 **Normal Teams:**

Nashi (13) Luna (13) Jace (14) Rokku (11)

Gage (14) Talica (14) Chrome (10)

Bolt (17) Scarlet (13) Mavis (15) Novas (15)

Wren (16) Remn (15) Ether (14) Roxanne (13)

X811 (2 year previous)

 **S-Class trapped:**

Lance 17 (15) OC 19 (17)

Colt 19 (17) Bolt 21 (19)

Asuka 26 (24)

 **Teams before:**

Nashi (15) Luna (15) Jace (16)

Rokku (13) Chrome (12) Zereck (11)

Gage (16) Talica (16)

Scarlet (15) Mavis (17) Novas (17)

Wren (18) Rem (17)

Ether (16) Roxanne (15)

 **Teams after:**

Nashi (15) Luna (15) Jace (16)

Rokku (13) Chrome (12) Zereck (11)

Gage (16) Talica (16)

Lance 17 (15) Scarlet (15)

Mavis (17) Novas (17) Remn (17)

Bolt 21 (19) Wren (18)

Ether (16) Roxanne (15)

Asuka 26 (24) Colt 19 (17)

X813 (now)

 **Teams:**

Nashi (17) Luna (17) Jace (18)

Lance 19 (17) Rokku (15)

Chrome (14) Zereck (13) Iris (11) Flair (11)

Gage (18) Talica (18)

Scarlet (17) Colt 21 (19)

Mavis (19) Novas (19) Remn (19)

Bolt 23 (21) Wren (20)

Ether (18) Roxanne (17)

Asuka 28 (26)

Nashi Luna Jace - Team Slayer

Rokku Lance (Cubo) - Team

Zereck Chrome Iris Flair - Team Fire Shadow

Gage Talica OC - Team Gear Dragon

Raith Skia Shane Weiss - Team Light

Colt Scarlet - Team Striker

Mavis Novas Remn - Team

Bolt Wren - Team

Ether Roxanne - Team Stigma

Asuka OC OC - Team

Lance, Bolt, Colt, and a few OC's were trapped in the Fairy Sphere for 2 years during their S-Class Trials along with S-Class wizards Asuka, 3 OC's and the former Guild Master Gildarts (none of the other previous guild masters could go because they were related in some way and favoritism isn't allowed by Council rules, and Macao is weaker then Gildarts); making them all 2 years younger than they should actually be.

Nashi, Luna, Zereck, Gage, Talica, Iris, Flair, Raith, Weiss, Skia, Shane, Bolt, and Cubo are all 4th Gen Dragon Slayers. 4th Gen Dragon Slayers are the ones who are the children of/and learn their Dragon Slayer magic from their parent(s) or guardian(s), regardless of what generation their parent(s) came from. They are also not in danger of becoming dragons themselves (like a 2nd gen) as the magic is taught second hand by one who already knowns the art, not directly from the source.

Nashi, Luna, and Rokku actually have the ability to summon Celestial Spirits; they are allowed to share keys if they want to. This is done through a shared contract between Lucy, Nashi, Luna, and Rokku. They can all use them and the keys are mostly ok with that, though prefer Lucy and Luna, it also makes it a larger pool to pick from when on certain missions (as Lucy and Luna share most keys). Nashi, Rokku, and Zereck do not have this preferred fighting style so they really only us it for emergencies. Nashi keeps the broken key of Aquarius she got from her mother in a small pouch tied around her neck right underneath her thick black choker (like her father's love for her scarf, she loves her choker). She found it in her parent's room and when she asked for the story it made her really sad. So, Lucy entrusted it to Nashi and told her Aquarius could still see and hear what was going on and that she was probably bored sitting in a box. Luna has a tendency to work well with Celestial Spirits that focus on a Melee fighting style, usually using Leo, Taurus, Capricorn, and Cancer (mostly Leo and Capricorn). During this time, Lucy usually uses Virgo, Sagittarius, Gemini, Scorpio, and Aries. She gets along well with Leo (who tends to tease her but means well), Capricorn (who tries to boast her fighting confidence), Virgo (mothers her somewhat), and Aries (who understands how she feels). Despite fighting well with them Luna doesn't have as good as a connection with Taurus and Cancer mainly because Cancer confuses her and Taurus prefers Lucy (and is perverted).

4 years before the start of the story is when the S-Class Trial group went missing, again, and 2 years before is when they came back (so that would make everyone 2 years younger then they should be). After the group that was frozen for 2 years was found and brought back to the guild there was a huge party to celebrate. Since Sabertooth had assisted in finding them and was actually the one to get a lead on their whereabouts (as only the ones going on the Trial knew where the location was) they were invited. Eventually the younger ones went to sleep and pretty much everyone 15 and above stayed up and got drunk. The only one that didn't drink was Mirajane who was the bartender for the night. Plus, she loves getting her guild mates drunk and then pairing them off with those she thinks they should be with to see their reactions. She put the younger ones to sleep. Setting up those from Sabertooth, though there wasn't many, in the guest rooms they have (she also completely missed 11-year-old Zereck who hid himself in smoke and watched from above, sneaky little brat) and then promptly set an infertility spell on everyone (what? Oh, come one they're absolutely wasted you have to expect some kind of repercussions and Mirajane can't watch them all). She kept one eye on her pairings and the other eye on the teens to see if there were any new couples she could make in later years. It's where she got the ideas for Luna x Jace, Talica x Shane, Weiss x Skia, Mavis x Ether, Scarlet x Colt, and Bolt x Wren (yes even her own kid) and kept them from doing something they would regret. (And no, they didn't try anything but being drunk left them with no inhibitions and they shamelessly flirted). She eventually caught Zereck and escorted him back to his room (which he'd just Smoke travel out of later anyway, don't even know why she bothered) and missed 15-year-old Nashi and 17-year-old Raith having a heavy make out session in a corner before they cuddled up and passed out in a guest room. Early the next day (like 3 am) Zereck goes looking for Nashi and finds his sister with Raith, which he then promptly goes and gets Mirajane. She squealed, quietly, thanking Zereck and promising to never stop him from doing whatever he wanted ever again (as it was his fault she was distracted and this had occurred, plus she had never considered the couple before and fell in love with it). Mirajane sent him back to bed, checked the to see what had happened, took some pictures cause they were being cute and cuddling, and separated them. She brought Raith to Sting's guest room (carrying him no problem which was kinda scary for Sting to see) and handing him off to his father with a promise to explain later. She grabbed Nashi and brought her to the Dragneel room at the guild and handed her off to Lucy (no way was she going to tell Natsu yet, he would yell to loud). When the teens woke up neither remembered the night before and went on like normal. Once the teens were a bit away she squealed to their parents and any adult close enough to hear and showed the pictures, which made Sting and Natsu pass out and everyone else either laugh or jaw drop in shock. It was decided not to tell them unless they actually did end up dating, which Mirajane said she would make sure of making a lot of people shiver in fear and pity for her new favorite pairing.

Zereck smokes cigarettes, or cigars, but usually cigarettes. It doesn't hurt him though; it actually fuels his powers. He doesn't breathe it more so eat it, never blowing out the smoke just breathing-eating it in. He first learned he could do this around Wakaba and started smoking himself at the age of 6. Natsu didn't really care and figured out why he was smoking pretty quickly, Lucy flipped out before Natsu calmed her and explained it, and Erza reprimanded him about his 'bad habit' before learning that it helped him and he always sucked in the harmful smoke so no one else was hurt by it. He's been smoking ever since, he even learned a tiny amount of fire magic so he didn't have to keep buying matches or lighter fluid. Because he isn't smoking like a regular person and smoke actually 'feeds' him he can't become addicted or develop any of the negative effects of the cigarettes; nor can he get any of the positives of it not that he wants to though (it's like Cobra not being able to be poisoned). He just uses it as a fuel for his Smoke Dragon Slaying magic, plus it's an inconspicuous though slow way to eat. The way to smoke is to suck in before removing the cancer stick and blowing out (or just letting it sit in your lips to burn but who actually does that). When Zereck sucks in he is actually eating the smoke so there is nothing to blow out, it never goes into his lungs but his stomach. I know that there is also smoke on the other end but let's just assume he sucks in all the smoke, enough to barely leave any trace of the scent and only to the Dragon Slayers enhanced smell. He literally sucks all of the smoke out leaving nothing in the cigarette, not even a scent on the stick.

Rokku's magical items consist of a magnitude of weapons and gems embedded in clothing or jewelry, which earns him a lot of teasing from Nashi about how girly he is. He is basically another Mystogan, just instead of having no magic he has very little magic power himself but is very capable with the magical objects he controls. His items consist of:

•Anklets embed with gravity magic (bought and repurposed)

•Choker embedded with gems, each containing one element from each Dragon/God Slayer magic he has ever had access too, he broke down the magical sequence of each after filling the gem once and is able to recreate it without having a Slayer refill the gem: Amber (Fire), Citrine (Lightning), Meteorite (Iron), Diamond (Air), Opal (White), Onyx (Shadow), Quartz (Smoke), Amethyst (Poison), Aquamarine (Ice), and Sapphire (Water) (created)

•Wristbands allowing him to store his weapons like Requip Magic (created)

•Daggers with magical multi-gems imbedded in the hilt

•Invisibility Ring created from the chemical compound/magical sequence of the expired lotion Lucy once used on herself, it just provides invisibility though (created)

•Cargo pants or a Waist Pouch with infinite pocket space similar to Requip magic (created)

•Loke's ring which Leo the Lion (Celestial Spirit) can use to latch onto Rokku's magical signature and be requested to summon (Rokku can't summon him but he can ask for assistance and Loke can use the ring to summon himself to Rokku) (repurposed)

•Many Lacrima for different uses, basically if it exists he has a Lacrima for it

•A Single Dangle Earring with a magic infused gem to enhance senses to a Dragon Slayers capabilities (hearing, seeing, smelling, ect.)

•Bandages with self-healing capabilities

Ideas are welcome and please don't flame if I didn't use your favorite pairing. I will not be able to update for several months so this will be on hiatus until I return, not that its really started but you know what I mean. I just wanted to put this out there before I left for an extended even if it doesn't have chapters yet.


End file.
